American mouth
by jplenti
Summary: James tiende a decir o hacer cosas sin pensar, molesta a Teddy y de alguna manera lo tiene que remediar. Teddy/James. Slash.


Hola! este es un one shot (algo tonto por cierto) que se me ocurrio durante un par de clases aburridas, en el utilizo una cancion: _Flightless bird, american mouth _de_ Iron and Wine, _y bueno, espero les guste :) si es asi, dejen un review y haganmelo saber, si no, pues tambien xD

Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling.

* * *

Es una noche tranquila, pero no lo es al menos en la casa de los Potter.

Teddy Lupin, quien es el ahijado de "el salvador del mundo magico" está molesto con el hijo mayor de este. Está molesto con James Sirius Potter, el chico libre, desvergonzado, rebelde y lleno de energía. Pero él no lo ha hecho con el propósito (aunque la mayoría de sus acciones, como esta, las hace sin pensar) de hacer enfurecer al joven metamorfomago, que aunque le parece realmente adorable como su cabello cambia de su acostumbrado azul turquesa a un rojo intenso, no es bueno hacerlo enojar, ya que terminaras siendo totalmente ignorado por 1 o quizás dos semanas por el susodicho si no te disculpas, y eso no le causa gracia a James, porque no poder bromear con él, no poder abrazarlo es un total agobio, imagina no poder besarlo ¡qué horror!

Ahora James se encuentra acostado en su cama, con su guitarra sobre su regazo, perdiéndose en el infinito espacio del techo de su habitación, buscando la manera en la que se podría disculpar con Teddy, o al menos sacarle algún provecho a la situación y escribir alguna dramática canción sobre ello. Tratar de buscar una manera de excusar su acción de porque le grito "Zorra" a su prima Victoire después de que, mientras él se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación observo que ella "inocentemente" le tomara de la mano a Teddy mientras charlaban en el gran patio de la casa.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse le trae de nuevo a la tierra, es Teddy, quien entra a la habitación sin mirarlo, mientras le da una mordida a una manzana, y nota que el cabello de este es del mismo que el de la manzana: verde pálido.

James levanta la mitad de su cuerpo, quedando sentado, cuando Teddy se sienta en la orilla, al pie de la cama. Teddy voltea pero en su mirada se puede ver un "Si, estoy molesto." James lo mira a los ojos, nadie dice nada. Hasta después de un largo rato de mirarse, el mayor hablar.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Teddy secamente, dándole un mordisco a la manzana.

-Eh, yo… nada. –responde un James nervioso. No sabe que decirle.

Teddy dirige su mirada al frente, dándole totalmente la espalda a James y a este le duele la indiferencia.

-Hey… yo… ¡Perdón! –balbucea el mayor de los Potter al no saber qué hacer. Teddy voltea nuevamente a mirarlo. Solo niega con la cabeza.

-¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera debería de disculparme por decir la verdad.

-Eres un inmaduro. –murmura Teddy, dándole una mirada de reproche.

-¿Yo? Mierda. –se queja James en voz baja. –Teddy, abre los ojos. –coloca la guitarra en el suelo con sumo cuidado. –Ella es malvada y está decidida a separarnos. –finaliza con horror, como si fuera la cosa más terrible del mundo.

Aunque realmente era cierto, Victoire veía a su propio primo como una amenaza, que solo se había interpuesto en su sueño color rosa, brillante y floreado de niña de casarse algún día con Teddy, pero este, simplemente, tiempo después había dejado al descubierto sus sentimientos por James.

-Oh, vamos. –dice Teddy como si no lo creyera.

James se incorpora y gatea por la cama, hasta sentarse a un lado de Teddy en la orilla de la cama.

-Sabes que es cierto. Te coquetea descaradamente y tú que eres un… un promiscuo y te dejas. –murmura James haciendo un puchero.

Cuando James hace eso, a pesar de sus palabras, algo cálido recorre el cuerpo de Teddy, hasta alojarse en su pecho. Haciéndole sonreír, sabe que jamás podrá enfadarse con él a pesar de su inmadurez, de su poca conciencia en decir o hacer las cosas, y de todas esas cualidades (mayormente negativas) que le caracterizan, pero ¿Qué se podría esperar de un chico de 17 años?

-¿Sabes que pienso? –le cuestiona Teddy y James baja la mirada, esperando lo peor. –Que aquí… apesta a celos. –finaliza el metamorfomago con suficiencia, porque es lo que realmente pasa, pero sabe que el jamás lo admitiría. James levanta la mirada y le da un golpe en el hombro, sin mucha fuerza, jugando, como suele hacer todo.

-¿Celos? ¿Yo? Por favor. –dice el más joven, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Me llamaste promiscuo.

-Ash, piensa lo que quieras. –Teddy lanza un suspiro de exasperación.

-Es tu prima. Además, ella no me interesa, no me interesa nadie, solo… tu sabes.

James se muerde el labio y sabe que lo ha jodido.

-Ya, no te enojes conmigo ¿sí? –se disculpa James, el mayor voltea a mirarlo, su rostro está impregnado de arrepentimiento, es una verdadera ternura, queda claro que con ella podría conseguir todo lo que quisiera, es un niño mimado por su belleza, su rostro fresco y aniñado. Perfecto. Teddy no puede enojarse con él. Pero le divierte verlo devanarse los sesos para que le disculpe cuando realmente ha hecho algo mal.

-¿Y si te toco una canción? ¿Me perdonas? –pregunta el castaño. Teddy se encoje de hombros y el otro lo toma como un "quizá"

Toma su guitarra del suelo y la acomoda en su regazo. Frunce el ceño, cuenta mentalmente hasta 5 y comienza con un acorde sencillo.

-Oh, Ted, Ted, deja de joder y perdóname de una vez. –canturrea James. Teddy suelta una risita.

-¿Y así quieres que te perdone? –dice el mencionado, tratando de sonar ofendido, pero no logra hacerlo.

-No. Era broma. Bien, aquí va.

James sabe que lo está consiguiendo. La misma rutina y nuevamente comienza, cantando con su fresca voz:

"_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys  
Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere…"_

El más joven aparta su mirada de la guitarra por un segundo, busca los ojos del mayor. En sus ojos hay un brillo. Sabe que lo ha conseguido.

"…_Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth  
big pill looming."_

Termina la canción. Vuelve a mirarlo y se encuentra con la mirada azul cielo de Teddy, de quien su cabello a cambiado a un rosa chicle. James deja libre la mano que sostenía el mástil de la guitarra y la posa sobre su rodilla, para después tomar discretamente la mano de Teddy.

Ambos miran las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Me perdonas? –susurra el menor y el peli rosa sonríe.

Se acerca a él y lo besa. Le da un beso, apenas rozando sus labios con los del pequeño. Teddy sabe que no puede enojarse con él, apesar de que James sea un hablador.


End file.
